


Blood & Oil

by BePassionate24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Benzo - Freeform, Debekah, F/M, Lies, Manipulation, Romance, Scandal, Sex, Steferine, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: All Human. AU. Explore the lives of Texas's wealthiest and most elite. Two brothers with a business under water. One powerful woman who will stop at nothing to stay ahead of them. The fight to stay on top, in a world filled with sex, lies and manipulation in the most cut throat power struggle for two companies is about to explode. (Steferine, Debekah, Klaroline, Benzo, Bamon)





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Human. AU. Explore the lives of Texas's wealthiest and most elite. Two brothers with a business under water. One powerful woman who will stop at nothing to stay ahead of them. The fight to stay on top, in a world filled with sex, lies and manipulation in the most cut throat power struggle for two companies is about to explode. (Steferine, Debekah, Klaroline, Benzo, Bamon)

Hey all! Thank you guys for reading and commenting on this story. I really do appreciate it! Just a quick shout out to TVDVampireKat for helping me on this chapter. You are awesome, Kat. Thank you! :)

Enjoy!

Blood and Oil- Chapter One

Three years earlier….

His hands are all over her warm feeling body and he can't stop himself from kissing her olive colored skin. He's pretty sure that it was fate that brought her back into his hotel suite and into his bed for the night. Or, maybe it was just the fact that he couldn't listen to Klaus Mikaelson eulogize his father any longer because deep down, he wanted to vomit at how much the man thought his dad was a saint. When in reality, Stefan knew for a fact that Giuseppe Salvatore was anything but perfect. He was a hard ass that drilled work ethic into his boys until their hands bled from working so hard.

"You can't seriously say that you're happy he's dead." She comments, lighting a cigarette and puffing out the smoke, hoping that the fire alarms or overhead sprinklers don't go off in her attempt to calm down.

Stefan lays beside her, snagging the cigarette from her hands and inhaling the smoke before they both watch him exhale and breath it out. "Honestly, I loved my father to a point. But, yeah. I'm a little relieved that he's gone. Because now, we don't have to live under his iron fisted rule of life." Stefan remarks as Katherine hands him the ashtray and he puts out the cigarette, watching her get up from the bed and expose her naked body to him once more.

"Well, on that note. I should go." She tells him, feeling the alcohol begin to wear off as he turns to his side and props himself up on his elbow, covering the lower portion of his body while watching her gather her things. She doesn't even know her name. But, he's just spent the last two hours with her. Talking and having sex. Part of him feels a little guilty about talking so much and not taking full advantage of the beautiful woman in his bed. However, he's also a little too intoxicated to feel that concerned about.

"Wait, I should pay you." He starts to say as Katherine's eyes grow wide and she stares at him.

"For what?" She asks, pulling her red cotton dress over her breasts and then tugging it down. She fixes her hair and repins a small portion of it behind her ear as he too gets up from the bed. He's in his boxers now and she can't help but glance over at his Greek god like physique. How is he so handsome? She thinks to herself as he suddenly shoves a hundred-dollar bill into the palm of her hand and smiles at her. "Thank you." He comments, walking towards the door.

Katherine drops the money, stomping on it with her foot while glaring at him in disgust. "I'm not a prostitute, buddy!" She exclaims as he laughs, bending down and picking up the money, attempting to give it to her again.

"I know. I just thought that-." With an annoyed tone, she cuts him off. "I'm not a shrink either. Despite the fact that I just spent the last 30 minutes listening to you talk about your dad's business and how you secretly despised him. You know, that's really fucked up. He's dead and you're never going to see him again. What kind of cold hearted man are you?" She spits out at him, grabbing the door handle as Stefan licks his bottom lip, trying to explain.

Katherine stops herself from opening the door while he nearly begs her to stay just with a simple glance. "You're a pathetic drunk, Damon or Stefan….What ever the hell your name is." She slurs out, feeling suddenly sick to her stomach as she opens the door widely and Stefan stands there, his arms crossed over his chest. "My name's Stefan!" He corrects her, wanting to purposely correct her in hopes of her remembering who he is.

Katherine rolls her eyes, shrugging her shoulders back as she slowly begins walking down the hallway and pauses for a minute. Turning back towards him, she laughs. "Who cares what your name is. I thought we said those weren't important after the second bottle of bourbon we drank together. Besides, all I'm going to remember from tonight is the fact that you're really hot and we met under some really screwed up circumstances. Also, that you have a thing for rough sex." She calls out, causing Stefan's face to turn beat red as he retreats back into his hotel room and she stumbles to the elevators, shouting out one last thing. "Good night, Damon. Stefan. Whatever. Salvatore guy. Pretty sure I'll forget you by tomorrow morning. God, I hope so."

"Ms. Pierce?" The young man in an overly expensive grey Kiton sports coat and dark wash jeans calls out into the lobby the next morning. He has a grin on his face that Katherine's pretty sure would stay that way until she gets up and walks towards him.

"Mr. Salvatore. It's very nice to meet you." She says, extending out her hand to him. "I'm Damon." He replies, telling her what to call him while she's there, explaining that his younger brother will be interviewing her. His dark blue gaze makes her smile a little and feel a bit at ease while they walk back towards the conference room.

"So, can I ask why you've chosen to work for us?" He asks, curiosity evident in his tone.

Shrugging her shoulders, Katherine exhales. Why did she want to work for a multi million dollar oil refinery company? Well, it was because Katherine really needed to branch out from underneath the heavy eyes of her own family. Her parents were known throughout Texas for their lavish lifestyle and parties, all based from the money that her father had made working as a coal miner, until he eventually stepped away from that life and began getting his hands dirty with working in the oil business. Giuseppe Salvatore had been friends with Katherine's father, Johnathan Pierce before the two started working against one another.

"I needed a change and my dad told me about this place." She quickly replies, Damon smiles, nodding his head. It had been tough on him and Stefan over the last few months. Their father had been stricken with terminal cancer and just eight months ago, he passed away. Now, the brothers were scrambling to keep his once vibrant business afloat as they also tried to keep their personal lives out of their professional ones. And their family name out of the tabloids.

"Right. Our fathers were friends, back in the day. Until all the wealth went to their heads." He reminds himself, stopping in front of a large door and knocking lightly on it. "Well, Katherine. I hope to be seeing more of you around here. Good luck on the interview."

Katherine smiles at him, watching him leave before she enters the room. She had experience and knowledge of crude oils and business education because of the master's degree she held from Yale. She had also worked for her father a few times, until she realized that he was preparing her to become the next CEO. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you." She states, pushing the door open as she hears the young man on the phone telling whoever it is that he'll have to call them back. Turning around in his office chair, Katherine watches him get up from his seat. A beaming smile on his face when he straights out his grey colored suit and extends out his hand to her. "Miss Pierce. I'm Stefan Salvatore, the Chief Financial and Operating Officer of Salvatore Industries. I'm so glad you could make it. Please, feel free to take a seat and let's begin."

Katherine watches as he flips through her resume and her application for a few minutes before he clears his throat. "You've got extensive experience as an accountant and in the business field." Stefan comments when his eyes scan her resume and she smiles widely.

"Yeah…" Her voice trails off. Why is she already bored with this? Why does he look so familiar? Wait….The green eyes…That Greek god body…Oh no…No!

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself," He begins to say, hearing him tap his pen against the table makes every single hair on the back of her neck stand up as she leans forward and smirks. She's feeling sick to her stomach again and a little out of it. But, from the way she's presenting herself in front of him. He'd have no idea that she had just spent 15 minutes in the bathroom throwing up and trying to nurse her horrible hangover from the night before. "How about we stop pretending we don't know each other?" She replies, watching his eyebrows furrow. Stefan gets up from his seat, closing the blinds to his office and the door promptly.

"About last night…" His voice trails off, shaking his head. He had no idea who she was, until he saw her walking down the hallway with his brother. That's when the pieces all fell into place and he knew that this was going to be an awkward interview. He remembered that she was the girl from the hotel room, the sexy brunette.

"Last night was fun. We were both drunk and didn't really know what was happening. We're just two strangers who met at a hotel event, honoring your late father." Katherine reminds him, shrugging her shoulders back as she pops her tense feeling neck from side to side. God, her head is pounding!

"Keep your voice down." Stefan shushes her, getting up to make sure the door is closed as Katherine laughs a little, turning around in her seat to continue their conversation.

"That's not what you were saying last night to me. If I recall correctly. You told me that if we had been anywhere else instead of that paper thin walled hotel room. You would have wanted to see how loud you could make me scream. And, trust me. You accomplished part of that last night." She winks, getting up from her seat as Stefan bites his tongue. He's not really sure of what he should say or do because if word gets out that he slept with her, all hell could break loose between Salvatore Industries and Crimson Oil Enterprises. The rivalry that had been building between their fathers for years could spill out between them once again and Stefan really didn't want to be the one to cause an all-out business war.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that I slept with you, Stefan. Besides, if your dead father knew. He'd probably be rolling around in his grave at the moment. You know, after the two companies became somewhat rivals. My dad hated yours." Katherine tells him, crossing her legs over one another as she smiles when she notices Stefan staring at them and then looking back at her face.

"Yeah, because your father stole a majority of our clients!" Stefan exclaims, feeling himself getting angry as Katherine rolls her eyes, getting up from her seat and grabbing her purse and coat. "Frankly, I came here to wage some peace between us now. Your father died and mine is wanting to retire. He wants me to take over his oil business. But, I don't want to do it. My heart isn't in it and I have my sights set on other passions. Trust me, you will never see me in the position of CEO to my dad's company for as long as I live. The reason I came here today was to see if I could go against my father's wishes and work for you. I thought maybe, we could come up with a deal and I can be your assistant or something."

Stefan can't believe what he's hearing as he locks his eyes onto her. Did she seriously just say that she wanted to go against her own father? A man that now owns a billion-dollar successful oil company from the clients that he stole from the Salvatore's and she wants to work for him instead? She's clearly lost her mind!

He laughs. Tapping his fingers against his office table as he shakes his head. "Miss Pierce. If you work for me and we make a deal. How am I supposed to walk around here, keeping myself in control around a pretty woman like you and my hands to myself? Because, if last night proved anything. It sure as hell showed me that I'd lose all control around you within the blink of an eye. You're a gorgeous woman."

Stefan watches her twirl a piece of her dark brown hair in between her fingers as she smiles and gets up from her seat once more, leaning towards his desk a bit to expose a little of her cleavage when she states in an overly sugar coated tone. "Give me the job and I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

Stefan shakes his head, firmly keeping his eye contact with her while he smiles and says in a stern tone. "No."

Scoffing, she glances at him. Stunned. Ugh, her head is pounding from those drinks last night and everything seems really blurry and out of sorts. She can't really remember the exact events. But, she does remember enjoying his company and thinking he was one really interesting person-until now.

"What did you just say to me?" She asks him, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Did he seriously just reject her? She's over qualified for the stupid job! Why in the-oh, shit! Maybe she said something stupid last night! Maybe he's heard about her party girl past and….That's why he was saying no? Because, she'd never been rejected like this before and it stung!

"Yeah, I did." Stefan gets up from his seat, walking over to the front door and opening it widely as he popped his head out to look down the hallway before he turns his attention back to her. "I'm sorry, miss Pierce. But, I wish you luck in your other endeavors."

"You're seriously not going to hire me?" Katherine angrily stammers out. Stefan chuckles a little, shaking his head as he repeats once more. "No, I am not going to hire you. Because, it would be bad for business."

He watches as she marches past him, her jacket loosely hanging over her arm and her purse dangling from one shoulder while she locks her eyes onto him and in a threatening tone, she speaks. "You are unbelievable! But, mark my words. This won't be the last you've seen of me, Mr. Salvatore." She warns him as she pivots on her heels and leaves the room, hearing Stefan call out to her when he shouts from behind. "I hope it is the last I've seen of you, to be honest!"

"I can't believe that asshole!" Katherine yells out, making her way to her car as she realizes something. She'd forgotten her car keys on his desk.

Closing her eyes and muttering out a few curse words, she puffs out a breath. She needs to calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Who is she kidding? That's not going to help at all with the way she's feeling towards him. Katherine leans against her car, taking a few minutes to try to calm herself down. But, just when she's about to head towards the offices once more, she hears a voice in the distance.

"Hey! Katherine!" He calls out to her, running out in his nice dress shoes, suit and tie. Damon smiles at her apologetically. "I heard about the way the interview went. I'm sorry." He replies as she glances down at her shoes and then back up at him. She's a little ashamed of herself for showing up so hungover to the damn thing. But, the night before was really a huge mess and today it seems as if she's suffering the consequences.

"Your keys. You left them on my brother's desk." Damon says, handing her the car keys while Katherine gives him a warm smile, leaning against her car for a moment to steady herself again.

"Is your brother always that much of an asshole or has his behavior change been a more recent occurrence?" She asks Damon, making them both laugh.

Damon places his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders back while trying to think of when it was that Stefan had become so cold hearted. "No, he hasn't always been like that…He was dating a girl for a while. And, they were set to be married. But, a few days before the wedding. Her and a group of friends were coming home from a bachelorette party when their car lost control on a dark road and they crashed. She died that night and Stefan didn't even get the chance to say goodbye because he was half way around the world on a work conference." Damon explains as Katherine's eyes grow wide and she gives him a sorrowful look.

"I am so sorry." She replies while Damon looks past her and towards the large 20 story building that houses Salvatore Industries as he adds in softly. "Yeah, first her death and not even a three weeks later, dad died. So, he's seen better days."

Katherine stands speechless for a moment before she feels herself getting angry again and quickly tells Damon she has to go. "It's unfortunate that he didn't hire you, Katherine. You would have been a nice addition to the team." Damon admits, patting the roof of her car while Katherine nods and gives him a smile. "Thank you, Damon. Best of luck to you." She comments, driving away and leaving Damon standing in the parking lot. He turns slowly to head back to the office, until he hears footsteps in the distance and a familiar voice.

"What kind of bullshit sob story was that, brother?" Stefan asks him, hearing Damon let out a small laugh.

"Hey, I heard her threatening you when I passed by your office earlier. I had to think quickly and I thought that feeding her a sob story would be the best thing. That way, next time she sees you anywhere. She won't try to kill you! Instead, she'll feel sorry for you." Damon remarks as Stefan rolls his eyes, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"But, Caroline isn't dead, Damon! She just didn't want to marry me and while I was half way across the world on a work conference in Amsterdam. My girlfriend was sleeping around with Klaus Mikaelson, my business partner." Stefan elaborates while he feels Damon's hand firmly being placed onto his shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Yeah. Well, we know that Caroline isn't dead. But, since she slept with Klaus, she's pretty much been dead to you for weeks. Although, Katherine Pierce doesn't know that. So, I think that it's safe to say that I just saved your ass and I deserve a round of drinks for it." Damon winks, watching Stefan shake his head as he smiles at his older brother while pressing the button to the elevators which lead back up to their offices.

"Maybe after work." He comments, a little thankful for Damon at the moment. Maybe his fake sob story would blow things over between he and Katherine. Part of him doubted it. However, one could only hope.


	2. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! This is a new little story that I wrote up. It's an AU and everyone is human. I honestly couldn't get this out of my head. It's mostly going to be a story about Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Bonnie, Damon/Rebekah, Bonnie/Enzo, Caroline/Klaus and a few other characters popping up.

ELENA WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY AT ALL. So, there will be NO Stefan and Elena scenes in this story at all! This is story is mainly a Stefan and Katherine pairing.

Lastly, Don't worry, I'll be getting back to my other fanfics and updating them very soon too! :)

Blood and Oil- Prologue

Placing her hand on the back of his chair, she whispers into his ear. "Come with me." She's giggling and taking his hand while he leads them towards an elevator. She's drunk, been drinking and laughing with her friends nearly all night until he showed up. The moment he stepped into the overly priced establishment, she knew that she had to talk to him.

It's quick, once the elevators close. He's got her pressed up firmly back against one of the walls, his hand gliding up and down her pale colored skin, her warm thigh covered in goosebumps from his cold hands. "Tell me to stop." He says softly into her ear. Reaching her arms up, she arches her back forward, moaning as his mouth and tongue work their way up to her neck. Her pulse is electrifying, closing her eyes. She urges him on with her words. "Don't. I could tell you wanted me from across the bar." His hands are everywhere, making her skin crawl with want and desire. She hears the elevator doors open suddenly, feeling his touch begin to vanish as he backs away from her, extending out his hand. "Do you want to continue this is my hotel suite?"

Shaking her head, he notices it. The rolled-up money in her hands that just came out of nowhere. He's touching his pockets, giving her a confused look, how in the hell did she just take his money?

Smirking, she waves the money in between her fingers as she states in a sinister tone. "For someone as rich as you. I'd personally think you could invest in a wallet, Mr. Salvatore. Thanks, for the payment though. Have a nice night."

"I-." He begins to say, opening his mouth just as the door closes in front of his eyes and she disappears out of view, leaving him stunned. The vibration of his cell phone pulls his attention away from the weird situation. Stefan clears his throat, answering promptly. "Hello?"

"I left you a parting gift, Mr. Salvatore. Curtesy of my employer." She says, her voice smooth and silky sounding. How could he have been so stupid? Drunk. That's what he is, very drunk.

"A parting gift from your employer?" She hears him question. Laughing, he can hear a car starting in the background and a door closing as she states. "Yeah. Check your car. It's on the windshield. Assuming at least that the red Lamborghini Aventador Roadster is yours."

"I want my money back. The bills you stole." Stefan tells her, his voice booming with anger as he heads back to his hotel room, opening the door and getting prepared to tell his older brother about the girl in the elevator. He knows Damon's going to give him a major speech, one that he'll never live down.

"It's done." Rebekah says, closing the passenger side door of the dark blue Ferrari F60, parked just adjacent from Stefan Salvatore's car. They knew he'd be there tonight, they knew about the weeklong meetings and important business dealings of San Antonio's most wealthiest brothers.

"Good job." The brunette tells her, taking the rolled-up money in her hands. Rebekah watches her unroll the bills and then she sees what they'd really been after.

"All that trouble for a computer chip?" She asks in a confused tone, leaning back into her seat and buckling herself up as the brunette turns to her with a glistening in her dark brown eyes, a large smile playing across her lips. "Not just any chip, Rebekah. My lovely assistant, this is a computer chip that can bring this whole thing crashing down and help us out a bit. It can bring me back on top."

"I had to make out with Stefan Salvatore for that." Rebekah muses as the brunette places her hands onto the steering wheel, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. She's quiet for a long time, the memories flooding back.

"Well," Pausing Rebekah watches her put the car in reverse as the car jerks backwards and she puts her foot on the gas, glancing briefly down at the chip and stolen money before she adds in softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I used to sleep with him."

Rebekah's blue eyes grow wide as she turns towards her, placing her right hand onto her arm. "What?" She asks.

Swallowing down the painful memories of how they ended things, she smiles a little as she states. "I was in love with him. For a very long time. But, then I fell in love with someone else and things got very dirty and complicated. He broke it off."

"So," Rebekah taps her fingers against the arm rest as she speaks softly. "The infamous daughter of an oil tycoon, Katherine Pierce was in love with two guys?"

Katherine nods, exhaling deeply. "You mean, the newly appointed CEO of Crimson Oil Enterprises? Yes, she was once in love."

Rebekah smiles, glancing out the window as they pass through the city lights of Austin, making their way back to the office buildings and most likely back to another long night at the office. "Do you think he's going to know it was you? You know, getting back at him for everything?" She asks in a soft tone, hearing Katherine laugh as they both glance at each other and the brunette purses her lips together, driving slowly through the city streets. Katherine places her hand onto the gear lever, shifting gears before she speeds up as she says. "I sure as hell hope so. Because, if he doesn't, I won't be afraid to send another message."

"Damon!" Stefan shouts out, stumbling into their hotel room suite. He notices his brother staring down at his cell phone, a drink in hand and a saddened look on his face.

"She married him tonight." He states, his voice detached and somber. Stefan's unsure of how long he's been sitting in the dark of their hotel room by himself. But, from the way he's speaking and slurring his words and according to the half empty bourbon bottle beside the chair Damon's sitting in, it's been a while.

"Your ex-wife married your ex- best friend tonight?" Stefan questions, knowing full well what his older brother's talking about. He can see that it still pains him, the hurt over Bonnie Bennett marrying Enzo St. John makes his older brother want to give up on love completely. "I thought she loved me. But, apparently not, since he was always in the background- lurking and waiting to steal her away."

"Damon, I'm sorry." Stefan comments, placing his hand onto Damon's shoulder, while attempting to change the subject. "So, since the convention and meetings are over. We get to go back home tomorrow, to San Antonio."

"Good," Damon sighs, getting up from his seat as he stumbles to his feet and locks eyes onto Stefan. "I can drown my sorrows in an even bigger bottle of bourbon at home." Damon jokes. Stefan licks his bottom lip, attempting to figure out how to tell his brother of the news. How do you tell someone that you lost a very important file that contained information about their secret business plans and client accounts?

To hell with it he thinks. Damon will find out soon enough and it's better that Stefan is the first one to tell him. Exhaling, he takes a step towards Damon, noticing his older brother's blood shot eyes and the aroma of hard liquor coming from his mouth. "Damon, I need to tell you something. But, you might want to sit down for it first." He states, unsure of how he'll take the news and expecting him to be furious.

"What? Were you in love with Bonnie too?" Damon jokes, shaking his head and getting up from the seat to stretch his legs a little. "No, something happened to me on the way up to our room. It's kind of crazy, actually."

They both smile at each other before Stefan blurts out. "I lost my money in an elevator, making out with some really hot blonde girl."

"You lost $3,000 dollars?" Damon spits out, anger filling his eyes as he begins pacing the floor and watches his younger brother put his hands into his pockets, cursing under his breath. "Not just that." Stefan informs him as Damon raises his hands above his head, lacing them behind his neck and glancing out at the view of the city below them, trying to stay calm.

"What else did you do, Stefan?" The words coming out of Damon's mouth are slow and calculated, the anger boiling within his voice.

Hesitantly, Stefan pops his neck to the side. He's trying to relax before he tells his brother, the CEO of Salvatore Industries the worst news that could ruin the company that's invested millions in heavy crude oil and development that they'd both inherited from their father and took over just three years earlier. "I lost the chip too." The words spill out of his mouth like sand paper as Damon's blue eyes widen and he suddenly slams his younger brother's back up against one of the walls in the room, spitting his words out at him in a full-blown anger filled rage. "That fucking chip had the blue prints to the offshore plans for that new client we just got and to our offshore drilling accounts. How could you have fucking lost it? God damn it! You fucked up, Stefan!"

"I fucked up! Who gives someone a fucking computer chip that's that important during a fucking meeting? You did it, brother. Not me!" Stefan argues back, pushing himself away from Damon as they stare each other down and just as Damon's about to tell his little brother and the newest CFO of Salvatore Industries, that he better fix their problem this instant, Stefan's phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers, noticing that the caller is an unknown number.

"You know," She begins with a laugh, a smile creeping upon her face as she imagines the scenario that she's just placed them in. "I was sitting in my office and thinking about you. Thinking about all the amazingly hot sex we used to have in this very office all over my desk, with my name on the door. And, then I remembered how much you hurt me and well, I quickly drown out those memories with some vodka. So, aside from that. What I really want to know Mr. Salvatore, is how does it feel to know you've lost something majorly valuable to your company?"

"Katherine." Stefan says, her name tasting like acid on his tongue as she giggles and taunts him some more.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" He asks as she simply laughs and exhales deeply.

"I may or may not be. It'll depend on a few things." She says to him. Damon watches as Stefan paces the floor, running his hands over his face and then nervously through his hair.

"And, what are your conditions?" He questions her, attempting to undercover her motives. Although, he doesn't need to dig long before she states in a very undermining tone. "Have dinner with me."

"That's it? That's all you want? For us to catch up on the past?" Stefan asks, stifling a laugh as Katherine scoffs. "Of course, not, Stefan. You should know me better than that."

"What else, Katherine?" He asks her, his tone filled with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget." She says, trying to sugarcoat her tone before she suddenly states with a malicious sound in her voice. "Tell Damon to stop the merger or I swear to God that I will let all your secrets spill and I won't stop until this whole damn city rains blood. And all of the tabloids throughout Texas are put into a frenzy over who the Salvatore brothers really are."

There's a silence between them before she has the last word. Which sends a direct message to Stefan that he's playing with fire. "And, let's be very clear. Remember baby, I always get exactly what I want."


End file.
